


Dean's Prey

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Castiel, Cannibalism, Castration, Creature Dean, Drugs, Hunting Humans, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadistic Dean, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Violent Sex, eating humans, noncon, seriously fucked up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He deposited the teen in his backseat, shut the door and moved around to climb into the front. With a rumble it started and he headed towards his destination with anticipation only achieved after a successful hunt singing wildly in his veins. The last few humans he’d hunted had been older and while he’d loved how they had cried and begged and the light left their eyes it was nothing like a young, supple prey.</p><p>Prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS/TAGS
> 
> There is a human being EATEN and it is bloody, gory and violent. It is also described.
> 
> This is a prompt fill.

Dean grinned as he moved silently behind his latest prey. The bright blue eyes, plump lips and tight, fuckable body were only bonus. Truthfully he couldn’t wait to _taste_ how sweet the teenager was. Slowly he moved closer and closer as they turned down another street.

Quick as lightening he flashed forward and shoved the soaked rag over the teen’s face. The young body in his arms jerked violently as immediately his prey started to thrash but those motions turned sluggish and after awhile stopped altogether.

He hauled the now limp body up into his arms and stepped further into the shadows. The only sounds were crickets and the faint rustle of wind through leaves as he walked towards where he’d parked. “We’re going to have so much fun before I’m done.” He promised softly.

Already his cock was hard and aching to be buried inside a tight little hole.

“I’ll fuck your limp little body, rip that hole of yours up and while you’re still leaking my come that’s when the best part starts.”

He deposited the teen in his backseat, shut the door and moved around to climb into the front. With a rumble it started and he headed towards his destination with anticipation only achieved after a successful hunt singing wildly in his veins. The last few humans he’d hunted had been older and while he’d loved how they had cried and begged and the light left their eyes it was nothing like a young, supple prey.

His kind demanded their hunger sated in a timely manner.

The journey was silent but he allowed himself to glance at the body in the backseat and it took everything in him not to speed. It wouldn’t do to get pulled over and have his fun delayed any further. After all he only killed those he had _chosen_ to hunt and being forced to do it wasn’t near as fun.

Dean couldn’t stop the wicked grin that stole over his features when he pulled up to his house, right into the garage and waited until the door had shut. He killed the engine, climbed out and moved around to unlock the door leading into his house before returning to collect his prize.

“Don’t worry we’re almost there.” He moved through his house, past pictures of his family and his wedding. Lisa was out of town on another trip and those trips were the only time he could drag out his fun, drag out his meal.

She was the perfect cover to keep hunters off of his back and cluing her in on his nature would ruin years of hard work covering his own tracks.

It was dark as he descended down into the basement and towards the room he took his prey. The plastic crunched when he stepped on it but it couldn’t be helped.

He laid the teenager out and moved away to grab a pair of scissors. Each layer of clothing was carefully cut away until smooth, tan skin was offered up to him.

Dean zeroed in on the unblemished skin on the teen’s lower belly and leaned down to drag his tongue over it, moaning softly and glancing up. “That’s the spot.” He breathed, “That will be the first spot.”

He turned away and started rummaging through the teen’s pants until he found a wallet.

“Castiel Novak.” He looked at horrified blue eyes, “That’s a mouthful.” Dean chuckled at his own joke, “Think I’ll call you _Cas_ until we’re done.”

Dean grabbed his camera and snapped a few pictures, rolled Castiel over to take a few more and once he was satisfied he’d documented his current prey in full he put the camera away.

“I prefer to look back on these moments with fondness so I never forget a face or a warm body. Most of my kind don’t actually care but I prefer it this way.” He stripped off his own clothes and sighed out when his erection was free. “That was getting painful.” Dean smiled at Castiel as he stroked his cock lazily and moaned softly. “Now let’s get you ready for the first part, yes?”

He shifted Castiel so he was laid out in the center of the bed, on his belly and perfectly still.

Dean frowned as he picked up a bottle of lube and squirted some of it directly onto Castiel’s tight, untouched hole. He circled the pink rim getting it wet and rolled Castiel onto his back once more. “There we go. I prefer to fuck with blood if I’m honest. I love the smell but lube helps things along a little better.”

Tears were sliding down Castiel’s cheeks and he could see a faint trembling to Castiel’s plump little lips.

“Shhhhh.” He pressed a finger to Castiel’s mouth and grinned once more, “We’re about to start. Don’t worry.”

Dean moved further onto the bed and spread Castiel’s legs out. He hitched them up onto his shoulders and gripped his cock, stroked along it with lube and finally pushed it against Castiel’s unprepared hole.

“Now this might hurt a little. Feel free to scream or cry all you want, _Cas_.” He pushed in and gritted his teeth at the resistance. Castiel was tight and his prey’s inner muscles squeezed down around the hard length of his cock. Tears fell more freely and he could hear choked whimpers.

Dean locked eyes with watery blue and forced himself inside with a snarl. His balls rested right against Castiel’s plump ass and he almost lost it at how tight, how hot, Castiel was around him.

“Once you start bleeding it’ll help some.” He grabbed onto Castiel’s wrists and drew his hips back slowly, watching how Castiel’s face was lit with pain and horror. “You’re even prettier when you cry.” He breathed roughly as he slammed back inside and started pounding into the unresponsive body under him.

The drugs kept Castiel’s body limp and pliant but it also eased some of the tension his ass would have normally held. Dean still loved every moment of it anyway. He loved the way tears poured down Castiel’s cheeks, how the young face in front of him flushed and the way he could now feel blood aiding his thrusts.

The broken cries and wordless begging only urged him on.

It didn’t take much to tear up a tight hole and Dean loved knowing it was warm, fresh blood he was fucking through. The wet, filthy sound of his cock pounding into a blood soaked ass had pleasure lighting up inside him.

“Fuck.” He hissed out, “I’m almost tempted to keep you longer than most but I’m starving.” Dean felt the smallest hint of regret at that, if he had managed two tonight he could have fucked and ruined Castiel, enjoyed himself on the second human and ate that one while he waited to use Castiel again.

Alas it wasn’t meant to be and his stomach rumbled.

“Your hole is so delightfully tight.” He crushed Castiel down into the mattress that was groaning under his hard and fast thrusts. “Were you a virgin? A pretty little virgin waiting for someone to take your virginity? Or were you a little cockslut?” Dean fucked deep and moved so his face was right in front of Castiel’s, “You look like a cockslut. A little whore who loves taking it in his slutty ass by anyone interested.”

He kept going, holding onto his orgasm, until Castiel was sobbing under him and he could see a hint of the drugs easing in the way Castiel’s ass tightened up. It was obvious in the tremble of muscles and the way Castiel’s fingers curled, weakened muscles trying to fight free.

The way words were more freely pouring out of Castiel’s mouth.

“That’s it. Fight.” He bared his teeth and fucked forward so his balls were smacking harshly against Castiel’s bleeding ass. “Ohh I’m right there. Right there, _Cas_.” Dean fucked up into Castiel’s ass as his mouth dropped open and his orgasm had his cock pumping his come into Castiel. “Hell of a fuck.” He breathed as he pulled out and let Castiel’s legs back down.

Three pictures of Castiel’s used body joined the others on his camera and with excitement Dean rolled him over to take more of his ass. Castiel’s hole gaped and a mixture of blood and come leaked out. The pink rim was puffy and bloody.

“And that is how you destroy a pretty little hole.” Dean breathed as he zoomed in and took a few more pictures.

He climbed off the bed, depositing the camera down once more and headed in the direction of his tools. The broken crying and whimpers from the bed had his cock twitching with interest as his fingers closed down around his tools.

“It was luck I saw you again tonight. I happened to see you last time I was out looking for a fast fuck and a meal but I had already selected my choice for that night. I didn’t think I’d find you again but as luck would have it here we are tonight.”

Dean slowly prowled back to the bed and placed his tools down so he could roll Castiel onto his back. He took in the way Castiel’s body was moving and tsked. “We’ll have to fix that. As much as I enjoyed the resistance when we fucked I don’t want any of that now. We wouldn’t want our fun to end too soon, would we?”

This time while he held the rag over Castiel’s mouth and nose he let himself take in the damage he’d done. Before there had been more fight and far too many clothes but now Castiel was laid out and exposed for his hungry eyes.

The rag was tossed aside when he was done and Dean licked his lips. He collected himself and went back to get a container to store what he couldn’t enjoy immediately. It would fill quickly, he knew from experience, but having one ready would make things run smoother.

“Don’t worry about the sheets or bed. The mess is always easy enough to clean up and while you don’t have as much meat on your bones there is still enough for later.”

He rolled out the tools and picked up one of his favorite carving knives.

Dean moved back onto the bed and settled down with Castiel’s legs hooked around his hips so he could pull the unresisting body closer. He tapped the blade against the spot he’d licked earlier and with a dark kind of hunger locked eyes with Castiel.

“I’m afraid at the conclusion of this part our time will be done.” He sliced into soft skin and watched how blood trailed down Castiel’s stomach, down his side and onto the sheets. Dean was careful as he cut out a good sized patch of skin and pealed it away.

His eyes flashed in the room and Dean could feel his teeth lengthening. Letting his true self out always brought everything into a higher clarity and the scent was divine.

He didn’t have to worry about cooking his meal. It was fresher that way but he did enjoy trying different seasoning and styles after his initial meal. It was never the same when it wasn’t fresh off of his prey.

Dean’s mouth watered as he opened up and took the still warm skin into his mouth. He let it rest on his tongue, flavor bursting across his taste buds, before he started chewing and moaning at the taste. “Delicious.” He breathed once he’d swallowed and licked his bloody lips. “I knew you would be.” He patted Castiel on the cheek and turned back to start cutting up his meal.

Slowly he sliced away the flesh of Castiel’s smooth belly, savoring each bite and letting his appreciation show. He had to occasionally stop the bleeding so Castiel didn’t bleed out and die too soon. Dean preferred to keep his prey alive while he ate them.

It added to the taste; their pain and fear.

“You won’t be alive for my favorite part to consume, the heart, and honestly that is a true pity. A still beating heart would be perfect.” Dean moved away from Castiel’s belly to the flesh of his thighs and paused, glancing up at another delicacy and hummed to himself. “I do love the balls as well.” he did love the sounds his meal made when he removed this particular piece and even if he didn't eat it immediately there was no point in denying himself the glorious sounds of pain.

He would have to cauterize that wound but it was worth it as Castiel howled and the bloody mess rested in his hands.

“It isn’t like you’ll need them.” Dean greedily took in his prize, set them aside for later, as he watched the way that Castiel's chest rose rapidly and listened to the broken hitches in his meal's cries. It was music to his ears and Dean looked forward to continuing his delectable meal. Castiel really did taste delicious and Dean had no doubts each piece would taste as good as the last.

The scent of burned flesh hung in the air and mixed interestingly with blood, tears, sex and pain.

“Mmmmm.” He grinned with bloodied teeth and picked up his knife again. “Now onto your thighs. The thighs do have the most meat.” He readied to cut again and paused, “Maybe not yet…”

Dean moved up and resumed removing Castiel’s flesh from his torso. At one point Castiel passed out, no doubt from the pain, but Dean didn’t let that ruin it for him. He was enjoying his meal far too much to wait until Castiel gained consciousness again.

Instead he continued carving away Castiel’s flesh and savoring the rich, bloody taste of young meat. He lapped at Castiel’s skinless belly where blood had welled up, eyes rolling in pleasure and cock hard again. This one had been an excellent choice and clearly well fed over the years as his parents had raised him unknowingly for Dean's consumption. Dean likened Castiel, a young and well raised teen, to what human's enjoyed in veal.

Castiel had been a perfect choice.

He rewarded himself by shoving himself into Castiel’s ruined hole once more and enjoying another rough fuck. It didn’t matter that Castiel was still unaware as Dean fucked and lapped at Castiel’s blood at the same time. The mattress creaked loudly on rusty springs as his balls slapped against the bloody mess of Castiel’s ass and his cheeks flushed with pleasure. “Ohhhh.” Dean moaned out, “Nothing like a good, messy fuck during a meal.”

Euphoria was a heady and undeniable feeling as his cock swiftly fucked through the mess he’d made of Castiel. Dean took his paring knife and with his cock buried inside Castiel he cut off several fingers. There wasn’t as much flesh there but he enjoyed them regardless.

The flesh and muscle on each yielded to his sharp teeth until he’d managed to eat everything off the bones.

He left the bones in a pile nearby and focused once more on cutting through skin. Dean sighed out as he came deep inside Castiel’s ass with a warm chunk of Castiel’s arm in his mouth. Flavor burst across his tongue as the muscle and blood and just a hint of fat was shredded by his teeth.

At some point Castiel came aware again, moaning and sobbing in pain, while Dean continued to carve into him and occasionally take a bite directly from Castiel’s body. He knew Castiel was on the verge of losing too much blood despite his attempt so stave off the flow and occasionally cauterizing the wounds.

Dean pressed a blooded kiss to Castiel’s trembling lips and leaned back, “You were a great fuck and are probably one of my favorite meals.” He praised and patted Castiel’s cheek. “Soon you’re going to slip under and you won’t wake up. That’s ok. I won’t let your flesh go to waste.”

The careful nature of his cutting before disappeared as he dropped the knife to start eating directing from Castiel, teeth sinking into soft flesh and tearing chunks out, all the while moaning around mouthfuls. Dean repeatedly dug into muscle and bit out huge, meaty chunks. The muscle and the little bit of fat Castiel possessed melted in his mouth.

His teeth shredded through his meal as he chewed lazily and swallowed with pleased hums.

It was in the middle of him eating part of Castiel’s meaty thighs, moaning and groaning around each bite, that he felt the body go lax and still. Dean looked into blue eyes that lacked light and life. He could have enjoyed Castiel a little longer but knowing what the teenager tasted like now he didn’t see how he’d held off as long as he did.

He managed a good portion of Castiel’s left thigh before the feeling of full and sated had him calming. Dean leaned back and took in the bloody mess of what was once a pretty, living teenager. He relaxed there for a moment letting his meal settle some before turning to his tools.

Dean sharpened his blades and singing softly to himself set about carving up and portioning out the body in front of him. There was more than enough meat to get him through the week that Lisa would be gone.

The thigh meat took up a large portion of his first container but he had plenty of them down there. Each time he filled up a new container he carefully sealed it, labeled the parts it contained and collected another to resume.

It was a tedious task removing everything from Castiel’s body, off the bones of the corpse, but Dean was well practiced at this point. He was covered in warm blood as he worked but at the end of it he was rewarded with Castiel’s heart.

He always set the heart aside as a reward for all of his hard work and by that point he was more than ready for a bloody snack.

Dean’s sharp teeth tore through it like it was nothing. The heart gave way and a chunk of it filled up his mouth. He didn’t rush on this part. Dean took his time with each bite as blood and muscle slowly disappeared from his bloody hand.

“Mmmmm.” His eyes were hooded and his breathing was ragged when he finished. “Fuck that was delicious.” Dean climbed off the bed and double checked that he’d successfully removed everything from Castiel’s bones he wanted.

There was a huge mess left behind as he took in the bloody mess in the center of the bed. Dean stretched and sighed out pleased as he turned away. The most important task now was making sure all of his meat was stored properly so it wouldn’t spoil and after that he stepped into the shower.

Some of it would have to be prepared before he could relax for the night but he ignored that as his thoughts drifted to the ache that had returned.

With the hot spray pounding down on him from above he took his hard cock into his hand and jerked himself off with the taste of Castiel in his mouth, the phantom feeling of a tight hole wrapped around him and the scent of blood in his nose.

His third orgasm had his breathing shuddering and his body tight, hyperaware, as it always was after a good hunt, fuck and meal. Dean panted in the shower as he slowly came back to himself and forced the creature part of him back. He was already looking forward to finishing up Castiel and going out on another hunt. This time he was going to bring back two and play a little longer before eating.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that you've read my most fucked up prompt fill to date. Sorry for the long wait between fics. I have actually had this damn thing on my laptop for months but I hadn't finished it until today.


End file.
